Life After the Games
by wolf-outsidergirl001
Summary: Sequel to Changing the Games Cato and Katniss made it out of the games but has Katniss changed more then she realized what happens when everything's different can she still save those she loves
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

I wake up to Effie screaming

"Effie shut up" I finally hiss and she looks startled that I would say that to her

"what did you want?" I ask annoyed and she huffs

"we'll be in 12 in an hour get up get dressed and look presentable" she says and leaves the room leaving Cato and I laughing

"What's her problem?" I ask and he laughs

"babe your still in your dress from last night and I'm not wearing a shirt you have a blanket covering you she didn't think we had clothes on" he said and I laughed

"maybe when we have more than an hour babe" I say and kiss him before going to the restroom with my clothes and getting in the shower not bothering to lock the door if Cato hasn't already seen me naked he will in the near future and as if on cue as soon as I got in the shower he knocked on the door

"It's open Cato" I yell and hear him open it with a laugh

"Careful Kat people will think you wanted me to see you naked" he says teasingly and I smirk

"Maybe I did" I tease and he cocks an eyebrow at me I've learned in my other life not to be as self conscious and plus I do actually love Cato he's the only person in the world I want to marry and start a family with even with the hunger games but maybe that's my maternal clock even though I am 16 again my mind is still 33 and it's awesome being in my 16 year old body again

"mind if I join you babe" Cato says climbing in the shower behind me I turn around and kiss him

"maybe next time babe we don't have time now" I say and step out of the shower and on to the air dryer which dried my body and hair before I got dressed and waited for Cato to do the same while I did my hair in a braid and he comes behind me again

"your such a tease" he laughs before getting dressed and fixing his own hair which he can't seem to get right so I turn around and run my fingers through it till it's perfect

"there now come on let's go get breakfast before we get to 12" I say and we head to the dining room and sit in front of Effie and Haymitch and pile our plates with eggs bacon and whatever else was on the table I know I'm too thin and need to gain weight and when we get to 12 I'll make sure Prim does as well

"so I hear Effie walked in on you earlier" Haymitch laughed and we joined in while Effie blushed

"yeah sadly that wasn't what it looked like" I said and Cato laughed

"yeah and our shower wasn't what it looked like either cause Kats a frickin tease right babe" he said and I laughed

"I'm not a tease we just didn't have time babe" I said and Haymitch and Effie both coffed uncomfortable making us laugh more as the train stopped in front of 12 and Cato grabs my hand and we go to the door together I see Prim on Gales sholders and smile hugely

"Thats Prim and Gale" I say pointing them out to Cato and he smiles down at me and puts his arm around my waist till we are able to leave the train at which point I grab his hand and drag him over to Prim and Gale he puts her down and I pull her into a hug then hug Gale and my Mom

"Guys this is Cato babe this is Mom Prim and Gale" I say and he shakes their hands even though Prim and Gale were reluctant to be near him but Mom pulled him into a hug

"Katniss come on let's go pick out our house in victors village" Prim says trying to pull me away from Cato and I just laugh

"Alright let's go" I say and grab Catos hand and drag him as well


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

"I like this house it's the closest to town" she says motioning to the first house I smile

"Alright this house it is" I say and we go in it's fully furnished I sit her and Mom down in the living room

"Guys I have to talk to you" I say

"Why does he have to be here" Prim says sounding like a brat and I honestly want to smack her

"Because this concerns him as well if you don't want to be part of this conversation go pick out your room" I say and she huffs and leaves

"Mom Cato asked me if I would live with him here in twelve when we were on the train and I agreed I love you and Prim but he's my soul mate I'm giving you and Prim my house and a third of my victors money for food and clothes and whatever else you need" I say and she hugs us both

"I understand like I was with your father I was just a little older then you and I left my life as a wealthy merchants daughter for the life of a coal miners wife I see it in the two of you when you were in the games and even now you look at each other the same way your father and I looked at each other your old enough to know what you want just promise me you wont cut us off like I cut off my family" she says and we smile

"we promise" Cato says and I kiss his cheek

"I gotta go tell Prim" I say with a sigh and walk up the stairs

"Prim?" I ask

"Katniss! we can share this room right" she said from one of the rooms and I walked in

"Prim I'm not going to live here I'm moving in with Cato and leaving this house for you and Mom" I say and see the shock on her face

"No Katniss you have to stay with me and Mom!" she yelled

"Primrose I don't care what you have to say on this matter you are my sister and I love you I was willing to die for you but I love Cato also I don't want to pick between the two of you but if you try and make me I will pick him without him in my life I would die he is my life now I hope you can understand that" I say and leave the room and go down stairs with tears in my eyes which Cato wipes away when he sees

"Let's go find our house" Cato says and I smile sadly and we leave we deside to pick the house that was close to the woods the back and had a beautiful view which I fell in love with

"come on I want to show you around town" I say and he smiles and comes with me money in his pocket and in mine

"first I want to go see Hazelle Gales Mom I told you she's a house keeper I want to hire her and pay her well so Rory won't have to take any teseras" I say and he nods with a smile as we walk to Gales house and I knock on the door which Rory answers

"Hey kido can we talk to your Mom?" I ask and he nods and steps aside allowing us in

"Katniss your back" she says and hugs me tightly

"Hey Hazelle this is my boyfriend Cato we want to know if you'll clean for us once a week we will pay you 100 coins a week" I say and her eyes get huge and she nods

"of corse Katniss so the two houses for 50 coins each?" she asks and I shake my head

"no just Catos house for 100 I'm going to live with him you won't need to clean much just laundry dusting and a bit of straightening up" I say and she nods and hugs us

"of course when should I start?" she asks and I look at Cato

"is tomorrow afternoon ok?" Cato asks and her face lights up as she nods

"of course sr." she says and he smiles

"Please call me Cato m'am" he says and she smiles

"then call me Hazelle" she answers and I smile at them and he pulls out a hand full of coins and counts them out on the table counts 100 and gives them to her

"here this is for agreeing to clean for us its like you just lifted a weight off our sholders" Cato says and she smiles and hugs him and then me 100 coins is like what she normally makes in a month

"thank you both" she says with tears in her eyes and we smile as we leave

"oh wait were's Gale?" I ask and she smiles sweetly

"in the woods like always" she said and we headed for the woods Cato looking at me weird when I climb under the fence

"It's never on" I say and he follows me I grab my bow from the hollowed out tree and a few throwing knives and we track down Gale and we see him setting a snare

"Hey you can't wait for your best friend or what" I say and he jumps slightly

"Hey Catnip didn't think you'd wanna hunt anymore" he says and I roll my eyes

"whatever so what happened while I was in the games?" I ask and sit next to him and Cato leans against a tree watching the clouds giving us privacy

"Peetas Mom went psyco when you talked about when Peeta gave you the bread I thought she was going to kill your Mom cause you know the baker loved your Mom and Peetas loved you she had to be medicated the baker would give Prim bread everyday and the day the two of you let Peeta go he gave Prim Rory Vick and Posy a bag each with cookies bread and muffins oh the little girls in town adore you now even Posy wants her hair braided like yours" he says and I laugh Posy wont let anyone touch her hair at all

"Awe I can't wait till I have a baby girl" I say and his head snapped to me

"what happened to never wanting to bring kids into this world cause of the games?" he asked shocked and I looked at Cato

"I found my soul mate Gale I want to get married have a few kids a little blond boy that looks just like his dad and a little girl to have Cato wrapped around his finger maybe a few more" I say and he looks at me shocked

"you really love him?" Gale asks and I nod

"more then I've ever loved anyone even Prim" I say and he nods sadly and walks over to Cato and sits next to him

"Katniss has been my bestfriend since I was 14 I love her if you ever hurt her I will hurt you" Gale said and Cato smiled

"if I hurt her I will let you hurt me I would die without her" he says and Gale shakes his hand

"So what have you seen since you got here?" Gale asked him and I smiled and listened to their conversation

"we went to victory village Her Mom and sister live in the house closest to town Katniss and I live in the one with the back twords the forest at the end of the street then we went and talked to your Mom and offered her a job" he said and Gales eyes went wide

"we are paying her 100 coins a week to clean our house once a week and Cato gave her 100 coins just for agreeing to she starts tomorrow" I said and Gales eyes were wide and he thanked us both and we went back to town and to the hub and we bought lunch which was greasy sal's stew which I didn't tell Cato had wild dog meat in it then we looked around at the things they were selling I found a cute outfit for Posy it was pink dress with flowers and shoes which I had to buy then jewelry and other little stuff and then we went to the market and bought some meet I nervously went into the bakery and bought some bread a cake and some cookies then we got vegetables and some apple juice and went back to the house and I started cooking and figuring out how to use the appliances and I made a huge meal

"go do on you want we to invite Haymitch the Hawthornes and your Mom and sister over for dinner?" Cato asked and I smiled and nodded

"can you find the Hawthornes house?" I ask and he smiles I'll get your Mom or Prim to help me find it" he says and leave as I pull the meat that I think is actually chicken and the vegetables and potatoes then the rolls and set them out on the table Haymitch was the first one over and he had a bottle of wine with him as well and handed it to me and he actually seemed sober minutes later Mom and Prim walked in with the Hawthorne's

"good everyone came I made way too much food" I said and they looked shocked at all the food at the table before me and Cato even got our own food we made sure everyone else had more then enough food and we gave the kids apple juice and Haymitch Mom Hazelle and Gale drank a glass of wine I drank apple juice because I don't like alcohol and Cato drank juice as well

"this is good Katniss thank you" Rory said and I smiled

"No problem kido yall are like family to me" I say and he smiles

"Cato how old are you?" Vick askes and it hits me that I don't even know

"I'm 17 your names Vick right" Cato said and Vick smiles hugely and nodded and him and Vick start talking and Rory and Prim were flirting big time Mom and Hazelle and Haymitch were talking and me and Gale we're trying not to get caught listening in on Prim and Rory and Posy was stuffing her little face with the food when we were done I brought out the cake which everyone loved and we all talked over the dessert and when everyone was leaving I sent food home with everyone and said bye

"Vick adores you" I say to Cato after everyone leaves

"why do you say that?" he asks and I laughed

"did you not see the way he looked at you" I say and he rolled his eyes

"really though Vick was only 6 when his father died since then Gale has been hunting to make sure they have food and even taught Rory but Vick is too young he gets over looked a lot Gale feels bad but what can he do the woods is dangerous enough without having to worry about a little kid then Hazelle is always busy or worried about Posy so Vick is over looked alot the fact that you answered his questions and even knew his name was a bigger deal then you think most people call him little Gale or little Hawthorne or just ignore him man I don't even know much about him" I say and Cato nods understanding


End file.
